Lancet et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,760 discloses a gasification process using a synthetic CO.sub.2 acceptor. Gasification occurs in a fluidized bed reactor. A product gas stream is recovered from the reactor. This product gas is passed to a solids gas separating means such as a cyclone from which the gaseous mixture is recovered and passed to further processing. The entrained solids being recovered and passed for recycle to the reactor.
Gorin in U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,661 discloses gasification of carbonaceous solid fuels wherein solids are separated from the gas product and recycled to the reactor.
Lancet in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,605 discloses a gasification process using a fluidized bed wherein solids are separated from the gas product and subjected to treatment prior to being recycled to the fluidized bed reactor.